


The J. Kims

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [27]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluffy?, Kinda short n funny, Romantic Fluff, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Lisa and Chaeyoung have absolutely no idea what they're about to cause when they drag the two J. Kims they know to an internship fair.Neither do the Kims.(Can't see a certain color until you meet/first touch your soulmate AU.)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The J. Kims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitostan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitostan2/gifts).



> This was a "special request" story for incognitostan2, a fluffy jensoo piece. It's not a ship I normally write, but I tried to make them both just a little awkward and cute n how I would imagine them without their stage personalities/with the sudden, odd certainty of romantic compatibility with a stranger lol. I hope it's cute.  
> Small note: Chaeyoung and Jennie tend to use English when it’s just the two of them, hence why she doesn’t use unnie all the time when referring to her.

“Chaeyoung! Wait up, we’re not in a rush.”

The younger girl groans before stopping for her, reaching one hand back to encourage her along.

“Yes we _are_ , come on! I want to meet up with Lisa before we all have to split off, just really quickly…”

“I know, I’m coming,” Jennie grumbles. She’s not dressed as nicely as Chaeyoung is, just jeans and a jacket-it’s designer, sure, but not nice and fitted like some of the other ones she owns.

 _It’s a freaking internship fair, it’s not make or break,_ she thinks. _Let’s just find Lisa, chill, and get some food later._

It’s more for Chaeyoung, anyways, she’s just here for moral support and _maybe_ to look at some of the research internships she’d heard about. They aren’t the best, but they’re open and Jennie’s growing a bit bored of her current classes.

Finally, Chaeyoung lets out a little squeal and they get some distance from the crowd as Lisa waves to them.

“Lisa! Oh my god, finally-”

“I was just saying I think we got the building wrong-”

“-could you not have stood by the right columns?”

“Well _s_ _orry_ , some of us can’t tell shades of brown and red apart!” Lisa retorts.

“They’re beige, and shaped differently-whatever. Hi Jisoo unnie,” she hears, and Lisa shifts over to reveal a slightly shorter, _beautiful_ woman watching them from Lisa’s side. 

“Hey Chaeyoungie.” She glances between them, smiling nicely enough as she returns Chaeyoung’s half hug.

_I think I’ve heard her talk about Jisoo before, maybe..._

“Oh–Jennie, have you met Jisoo unnie? She’s in my Society and Cultures class, _so_ funny. Jennie unnie is my friend from back home,” Chaeyoung explains, and Jennie offers her hand out.

The “tradition” or expectation to touch every person you met was a little...different to those their age. Some would do the normal shake of the hand, others would just tap your arm, give you a fist bump, a hug–whatever fulfilled the first touch requirement. Jennie made sure to touch-check everyone, even sometimes strangers, on the off chance that _one_ of them, someday, would be it.

Jisoo grabs her hand with energy, shaking it once before dropping it and bowing slightly.

“Kim Jisoo, nice to meet you.”

“Jennie Kim, nice...to meet you...too…”

Jennie wants to say something about hearing from Chaeyoung on this “very fun unnie” before but her head sort of stops listening as she takes in the bright green banners just past Jisoo’s head. Green.

A light pain flickers in her head, just behind her eyes, but that’s fine-that’s normal, they said, when you find…

Oh.

Green. It’s...now she understands how it’s between yellow and blue, the hues and-god, she _has_ to go look at the grass. It’s bright like the sky and suddenly fits in well with the decor, now that they aren’t grey and-

_Oh. Well._

_That’s..._

“...oh. Shit. H-hi,” Jennie says softly. 

_This is happening. It’s happening._

_The color-it’s-so she’s my...my...whoa._

Jisoo’s jaw drops suddenly, head whipping to one side. She looks up and down and back to Jennie as Lisa pulls Chaeyoung away, both of them flapping their hands obnoxiously as they realize what’s happening.

_Oh my god._

“It’s...so different,” she whispers.

“Yeah.”

_Could we have met earlier? Both knowing Chaeyoung and Lisa and...no, if it’s now then it’s supposed to be now, then we’re ready...we’re ready. Oh my god._

Jennie pulls her attention back from the banners and walls and...was the carpet always like that in this building? The tints of color are just a little different now in her shoes and the windows and Jisoo’s skin. Her face.

Her _soulmate’s_ face.

_She’s got a nice one. Maybe don’t say that out loud, yet, uh, maybe-_

“Uh...so we’re...I guess that we're..."

“N-nice to meet you,” Jisoo stammers again, and Jennie feels a bit of panic as she realizes just how much the other woman's hand in shaking in her own.

"Um...are you okay?"

And then Jisoo falls over.

\----

“You sure you don’t want a hand with-”

_“Dalgomie!”_

Chaeyoung laughs at her spike in pitch and excited hand motions as the little dog scurries towards them. She wobbles as she crouches down to greet the dog but regains her balance, eyes wide. They’d just made it back from the student health center, where Jisoo had woken up and gone tomato red at realizing yes, she fainted in front of her soulmate and yes, she had her soulmate.

(Said soulmate had a class, but was reassured by Chaeyoung that she shared their contact info.

“Yes, unnie, I’ll send it, and no, she doesn’t have a concussion or think you’re ugly or stupid or anything. Go!”)

 _“Oh my son, baby, yes,”_ she says in English. “My baby, it’s all so weird now-your little collar looks so different like this! It was a nice shade of grey before, too.”

“It’s such a cool color, right?”

“Purple,” Jisoo hums, turning the word over in her mouth. “Pur~ple. Hm.”

Chaeyoung stretches her arms up before leaning against the couch, watching the older.

“So...do you want to talk about...that?”

“Hm?”

“The color? The fainting, the discovery? Her?”

“Ah...that. Yeah, I...I’m...that...really...wow,” Jisoo said.

“I can only imagine. I never really thought of introducing you two, but it worked out eventually, didn’t it? And she’s really...Jennie’s really chic, very cool and pretty. She’s between us in age, I think, and totally won’t be weirded out that you...you know…”

“That I fainted in front of her? Huzzah,” Jisoo sarcastically cheers. She curls Dalgom up in her arms before tipping back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with Chaeyoung.

“Were you expecting her to be...uh, a her?”

“I dated _one_ guy,” Jisoo states. “I didn’t lock myself off from other thoughts completely.”

“I know Jennie’s the same, sort of...I met her ex-girlfriend once. That was... _oof._ ”

“Was she, like, bad? Really hot?” Jisoo turns over suddenly, grabbing Chaeyoung’s arm. “Did she have tattoos?”

“I-I don’t know, unnie, I don’t remember. Tattoos?”

“She...seems like the type to find tattoos attractive...cause they have meanings and whatever. And muscles. I don’t have muscles, Chaeyoung,” Jisoo whines. 

“You’re her soulmate and Jennie is _not_ shy about rejecting people, I don’t doubt she finds you attractive. You’ve barely talked, you’ll see.” *

“That’s your reasoning?”

“I-you’re attractive, unnie, I didn’t think I needed to tell you that!”

“Hear that Dalgomie? Chaeng doesn’t think I’m attractive,” Jisoo pouts. "Well, that doesn't matter, because _Chaengie_ isn't my soulmate."

The Australian rolls her eyes and slips her phone from her pocket, leaning back against Jisoo’s legs.

**_Lili <3_ **

_Is Jennie still with you?_

_Yep._

_Jisoo unnie’s going crazy over Dalgom’s purple collar._

_And Jennie’s impression of her._

_Jennie unnie is too, she cried over grass. It was really weird._

_Now she’s pacing, mumbling in English._

_Pacing? Oh no._

_Yeah..._

_When is she free? We might have to plan their date for them._

_Agreed. Tomorrow night?_

“Oh my god,” Chaeyoung hears.

“What?”

Jisoo sits straight up on the couch, mouth open from her epiphany.

“Kim Jisoo, Kim Jennie-we already have the same initials, last name, know some of the same people, and go to the same school? What is there left for us to know about each other?” she sighs. 

“Uhh...her major and family and like, life preferences?” Chaeyoung says. Jisoo sighs dramatically, limply falling back onto the couch.

“I guess so...yeah.”

Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes.

_Yeah, tell her to come to mine. I have a plan >:) _

\----

Of all the things Jennie thought she might see that night, what her soulmate looks like pressed against a wall, eyes wide with shock, was not one of them. Jennie glances both ways down the hallway to confirm that Lisa _isn’t_ also there or coming back from the convenience store like she said she would.

“Um...hey.”

“Hi. Oh...Chaeyoung set us up,” Jisoo grumbles, a pout replacing the earlier alarm.

“Lisa did as well...she was just here.”

Now she understands why Lisa said to _wear something nice_ , which was something they didn’t usually do when watching movies.

 _Chaeyoung..._ Jisoo thinks. They were just supposed to hang out tonight, not-she brought fashion magazines for god’s sake-

“So uh...hi unnie.”

_Shit._

Jisoo takes it in stride, though-the weird formality along with suddenly talking like they’re close despite just meeting yesterday.

“Hi, nice to...see you,” Jisoo says, and she sniffs the air suddenly. “What’s that?”

“Hm? Oh we...well, I ordered some chicken, Lisa pretended she was going to eat it with me,” Jennie chuckles, and they both jump as someone awkwardly walks past Jisoo in the hallway. 

“Could I-”

“Would you like to c-”

Jisoo steps in and Jennie moves to the side, awkwardly holding the door open while the older removes her shoes. She waits until Jisoo passes to close the door, glancing up at the ceiling to ease her nerves.

_You got this. You’re Jennie Kim. It’s just you, your pretty new soulmate, and a box of chicken. And some fashion magazines, I guess._

-

They’re not horribly awkward, just...stiff. 

Jisoo sits on the couch and sets the magazines down and compliments her decorations: multicolor twinkling lights, a fern, and some blankets that cross the back of the sofa. Jennie makes some tea to buy herself time, almost adding sugar by default before asking.

“Um, no sugar is fine.”

They drink in silence before Jennie remembers the damn _food_ , quickly unpacking the boxes and walking back and forth to find some napkins.

“You look funny,” she hears, and Jisoo covers her mouth (which is probably grinning) when Jennie whips around.

“What? Why?”

“You’re just-I don’t know, scurrying around,” she laughs, and Jennie scoffs.

“Just eat your chicken.”

“Okay,” and she finds napkins in the second drawer where Lisa had stuffed them and sits back down next to Jisoo. They eat in silence for a minute, the warmth of the tea and savory goodness of chicken easing Jennie’s nerves. It’s just a first hangout, and if they’re soulmates then they’re bound to be compatible, so...she just has to try a little, just a normal amount, and they should get along fine. Really fine.

“Are you...okay, by the way? After falling Yesterday.”

“I...yeah,” Jisoo groans, and the younger can tell she’s embarrassed with her quick side glances. “I’m not unhealthy or anything, I was just...really surprised. Lalisa dragged me to that event because of the crowd and free food, I was expecting to...you know.”

“Me neither,” Jennie chuckles. “So...what’s your major?”

“Mm? Oh, fashion studies. I’m a junior.”

“Sophomore, psych,” Jennie replies.

“Really? You struck me as an arts student.”

“Ah, not really...I mean, I like photography and music and things but I don’t know that I want to do that, you know?” and Jisoo laughs. 

“I’m the same, I guess? My future jobs will be art-adjacent, I guess, but other things are just like a hobby.”

She smacks her hand on the table, eyes wide, and launches into the issues with their university’s shitty musical theatre troupe and the commotion they constantly hear on her program’s floor, since the theater itself is right below them. Jennie finds herself embarrassed by her laughter, watching Jisoo’s expressions and wild gestures as she explains the chaotic interactions she’s had going up in the elevators, things she’s overheard from below. They settled back against the couch as the food disappeared steadily, the conversation shifting to grading and the new tech policies and Lisa’s dance scholarship and the weird shop owner of the place just next to the studio she practiced in. 

Jennie laughs at Jisoo’s deadpan disgust with the grease on her fingers, despite how she licked it off earlier, and tips her head back on the couch. She closes her eyes and feels a light touch on the back of her hand as she thinks...just thinks. Two days ago, she had no idea, no _clue_ that life would give her this any time soon. Now she’s here, comfortable and slowly hatching little butterflies as the woman next to her lets out a hum. 

“I like your nails. Purple. So pretty, it...was the color I was missing,” Jisoo says. Jennie turns and she’s...close. Her face, that is, is _close_ and she’s looking…

Oh.

It makes sense-they’re soulmates and Jennie knows she’s attractive, she’s cool or cute or whatever. And Jisoo is very...she’s odd, funny, but she’s gorgeous and cute and fun to talk to. And they’re young and nervous and…

And Jennie _wants_ to kiss her. She doesn’t know why it’s so easy to determine, that want, perhaps because of the bond of soulmates but she knows, somehow, that she wants to kiss Jisoo and the other woman wants the same. She can just... _do_ _it_. Carefully.

She brings a hand up to Jisoo’s jaw, slowly, watching her eyes dart as she leans closer. Hopefully, Jisoo closes her eyes too because Jennie has and her heart is thundering in her ears-

Her lips are warm and it’s... _damn_ , even her first girlfriend-that was energy and lust but not this much-not smooth, not this _passionate_ despite meeting her yesterday. Slow, not rushed because they have time, so much time with how early they found each other. She pushes forwards anyway, just a bit greedy, Jisoo moving back an inch as a hand settles atop her leg. It’s not reaching for anything, not yet, just warm and grounding.

They break apart in sync, Jisoo’s eyes still closed when Jennie opens hers and she mirrors the light pink cheeks and awkward grin and audible breathing.

Then Jennie inhales, pauses, and bursts into laughter.

“Wh-hey! Why? What?” Jisoo shouts, ears going red.

“Because-I- _oh my god_ , a stupid English phrase came to mind,” she manages. “And I thought no, no-that’s-”

She laughs again, turning away as Jisoo smacks her with quick hands.

“Explain it, that’s so mean to just _laugh!_ ”

“It’s not-chicken,” she wheezes, and Jisoo puts a hand over her mouth self-consciously.

“What?”

“I-I thought, “That’s not what they usually mean when they say it tastes like chicken,” unnie,” Jennis chuckles. “But because you ate some-”

“Ah, hey!” Jisoo complains. “You did too! We both ate! And I didn’t complain about the mustard taste with you, did I?”

“I didn’t slip you any tongue, no way you actually tasted that.”

“Sure I did, I’m just nice enough not to tease.” Jisoo pushes her gently and Jennie jokingly apologizes, taking another sip of her cooled tea. It’s quiet for a few seconds, again, just long enough for Jennie to glance over and feel silly as her face heats up, the barest trace of her lipstick on the older’s mouth. They could...maybe just do that again-

“Alright, we know the basic info and...stuff, so, do you like coffee? I’m guessing everyone likes tea, what about breakfast foods? Eggs? Pancakes? Or are you a waffles person?”

Jennie hums, thinking.

“Waffles are good, I tend to burn pancakes. I guess I eat like yogurt or fruits normally?”

Jisoo nods, face more serious than before and Jennie scratches her head, shifting back on the couch and gesturing at the blankets next to them.

“Do you have any nicknames?”

“I...yeah…” Jennie mumbles, and she begins to drag a blanket over them while searching for a response. Amused, Jisoo quickly kisses her on the cheek and the younger leans away with a yelp, red.

“What, are you embarrassed?”

“No.”

“Oh you are, haha,” the older pokes her cheek and Jennie scrambles to push her hand away. “Are you going to tell me your nicknames? Or should I text Chaeyoung?”

“Oh my god, don’t,” Jennie says seriously. “I’ll-no really, unnie, don’t-”

“What if I make you a new nickname? Something cute?”

Jennie sighs and relents almost immediately when the older pouts, breaking into a grin as she begins to dissect Jennie’s name. She does manage to grab one of her hands and hold it in her lap, so even as she dreads the upcoming use of and teasing about these sugary sweet nicknames, she feels the solid warmth from Jisoo’s hand.

\--

“What do you mean?”

 _“I mean they’re out of control, please come help me,”_ Lisa whispers into the phone. _“I can’t study like this. Jisoo hasn’t gotten off of her lap in the past thirty minutes, I’m so embarrassed to know them.”_

“Relax, I’m almost at the building. Be there in three,” and she catches a frantic _thank you_ before the call goes dead. She swipes into the library and jogs up the stairs, having to do a full three-sixty before she spots the others at a table.

And...yeah, she can tell why Lisa’s annoyed with them as soon as she gets there.

“Hey guys…”

“Oh, Chaeyoung. Hey,” Jennie responds, arms wrapped around Jisoo’s waist to keep the other woman from falling out of her lap.

“Hi Chaeng. Jenjen isn’t letting me leave the library until I finish this Ethical Theory review,” Jisoo complains. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at the nickname and looks down at the textbooks they have spread out, grimacing.

“Seems...tedious, but you can do it unnie. I haven’t taken it yet but like, you just need to pass it right? Studying for an hour should seal the deal.”

“Yeah, right? But _Jichu_ doesn’t want to study for her exam, so full of hubris,” Jennie coos and Chaeyoung tilts her entire body away from the table as Jisoo sticks her tongue out.

“I would study for them myself but you said you’d help me,” Jisoo pouts.

“Oh this is _bad.”_

“Told you,” Lisa grumbles, trying to zip her bag shut. “Wanna escape to a coffee shop or something?”

“Yep.”

Chaeyoung grabs her hand as Jennie drops her head on Jisoo’s shoulder, pretending to move the other’s hand across the textbook.

“Payback is wonderful,” Jisoo whispers, and Jennie feels her cheeks warm as the older cackles maniacally. “Even if they did help us a little bit.”

“It really is.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> * I said not shy, so, ahem: NOT SHY NOT ME ITZYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (badabum badabum bum)
> 
> If you would like a requested piece as well, I will be considering more in late March/early April. I hope y'all are having a good and safe 2021 so far.  
> (Hype for Rosè solo leggo lol)  
> My twitter: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
